Cyromancer Blood Brother
by Monkgangsta
Summary: Subzero has a chance to cleanse his brother's soul after Taven knocked him out. Will it work? This is a one shot based on Noob Saibots ending in Mortal Kombat Armageddon. This is technically another spoiler. So if you hate spoilers don't read it.


**Blood Brothers: **

**Noob Saibot inner self**

Noob Saibot had been knocked unconscious after a fight with Taven. Taven had saved Sub-zero from being killed by his own brother. As a reward Sub-zero revealed the location of the red dragon's stronghold. After Taven left, Sub-zero began working on Noob Saibot and tried to cleanse his soul. Just then Noob Saibot woke up and attacked Sub-zero.

"Brother, we don't have to fight, snap out of it" Sub-zero tried to plead with his brother but Noob just kept getting closer. 'No, I will destroy you, and I will turn every last of Lin Kuei warriors into my cyber demons. I have already turned your best friend against you." Smoke teleported and tried to attack Sub-zero. "GET OVER HERE!" yelled a distant voice; just then a spear hit Smoke and pulled him towards the person who threw it out.

It was none other than Scorpion. Scorpion forgot his vendetta against the elder gods when he sensed that Sub-zero was in trouble. Scorpion deactivated the cyborg and then reprogrammed him. "You will no longer serve Noob Saibot or the Lin Kuei. You will serve the Shirai Ryu when they are fully resurrected and I will convert you back to human. Scorpion teleported and took Smoke with him.

Sub-zero froze Noob Saibot and kicked him. He then knocked Noob Saibot unconscious. Sub-zero chanted a spell to cleanse his soul and he surrounded Noob Saibot in a block of Ice just like what he did with his apprentice Frost. Sub-zero patiently waited for his spell to take in affect. The spell will either changed his brother back to normal, or it will kill him and bound his soul to the Netherrealm forever.

Noob Saibot awoke in a dark area. There was nothing surrounding him, no buildings, no trees, nothing. Even his brother was no longer with him. Noob Saibot began to look around and see where he was. Just then someone slowly emerged from the shadows. Noob Saibot express changed to anger. The person was the man he was before he died, the elder Sub-zero.

"You, I am in control of your body and soul, there is nothing you can do to stop me form ruling the Netherrealm. "The elder Sub-zero spoke "I will take back what is mine and I will not be bound to the Netherrealm anymore!" Just then the elder Sub-zero attacked Noob Saibot but Noob retaliated and attacked him back. They began to exchange blows with each other and they were already evenly matched. Neither one of them could get an edge. Just then, the younger Sub-zero's spell began to take affect as Noob Saibot began to fade. The elder Sub-zero felt drawn to Noob and his soul began to move towards him. Just then both souls began to fuse into one. The ninja was no longer Noob or Sub-zero but a new warrior. The block of ice that surrounded the Sub-zero's brother began to melt. The body inside began to changed color. His skin was no longer all black; it retained his original color, his eyes changed back to brown. The only thing that didn't change was the ninja garb because it remained black. Sub-zero looked at his brother. "Are you alright brother?" "I will be, thanks to you, I see you took the Sub-zero name." "Yeah I took it in honor of your death but since you're alive I guess you want your name back." "No, you can keep the name brother because I will keep the name Noob Saibot for I still feel his dark presence with in me but will he will not take over again! I will serve no one but the Lin Kuei and I will fight along side you."

Sub-zero nodded and placed his hand on his brother soldier. He filled his brother's arms with ice powers. Noob's arms began to freeze over just like his brother's. Noob Saibot has now embraced his cryomancer heritage. "It's good to have you back Brother" said Sub-zero. "Well it's good to be alive again and back among the living brother" said Noob. Both cryomancer brothers began to walk forward into the Lin Kuei palace. Whatever potential threat shows up and attacks Earthrealm, the Lin Kuei will be there to stop it, all villains will know the names Sub-zero and Noob Saibot.


End file.
